Girlvogue (Sarah Déshabillez-moi Album)
Girlvogue (stylised girlvogue) is the sophomore album of American Recording Artist, Sarah Déshabillez-moi. The album was released on November 30th via the Interscope Record Label. Due to the sucess of her 2nd album Sarah immediately started working on girlvogue after finishing her tour in support of girlworld. Sarah announced the album at the final venue performance of the girlworld tour, in her hometown of Chicago, Illinois. The album follows Déshabillez-moi's light electronic-pop sound that was featured on her debut album, however girlvogue saw slightly more experimental arrangements - where genres like rock, country and jazz are missing from girlworld. Lyrically the album saw again a similar styling in lyrical content as her first album however aside from the 1920s stylising of her first album. Previously released tracks from her EP SuperVogue appeared on the album, Sarah citing the reason behind this was due to SuperVogue meaning to be a crossover album between girlworld and girlvogue however SuperVogue failed to chart leading it to be seen a collectible among fans due to its limited pressing. The album saw huge critism as well as commercial sucess due to its 'diss track' towards fellow musician - Lady Gaga whom she had worked with on her first album. The diss track titled, 'Get A Clue feat. 50 Cent' saw huge radio airplay and commercial exposure muchly compared to Nicki Minaj's track - Stupid Hoe. The collaboration of 50 Cent on the song also caused exposure and controversy due to his quiet exit from the music industry some years prior. The album's sales were a dissapointment in contrast to first album girlworld despite having almost triple the amount of promotion. However it did manage to top the American Hot 100 Chart unlike girlworld and it spawned 6 hit singles 3 of which became consecutive #1's Background girlvogue according to Sarah in a Rolling Stones interview said "girlworld was about a book I had read that had inspired me. girlvogue is about ''me ''writing about ''me ''whilst trying to be relatable to the listener. Of course every song I write has some part of me in it but girlvogue is different from girlworld even though the titles are similar the music is different and I hope my fans appreciate that and they get the message I'm trying to portray. girlvogue is girlworld if she had a time machine and travelled forward in time 30 years and saw how independent women had become" The album began as a follow on from girlworld according to Interscope but after the release of SuperVogue it had evolved into something else. Sarah claims she wrote most of the songs about a dream she had the night after the release of girlworld, though she has not specifically revealed what the dream was about we can only assume that the songs encompase the events within it. In preperation for the album Sarah performed on an array of Television Shows including Jeremy Kyle Show and Judge Judy. Sarah is a fan of both shows and states that she has never missed a single episode of both the said shows. Tracklist